30 Days of Night (2007)
30 Days of Night ist ein amerikanisch-neuseeländischer Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 2007. Handlung Der Film spielt in der verschneiten Kleinstadt Barrow in Alaska, einer Siedlung jenseits des Polarkreises, in der während des Winters alljährlich 30 Tage lang ununterbrochen Dunkelheit herrscht. In dieser Zeit verliert Barrow eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Einwohnern, die der Polarnacht in südlichere Landesteile entfliehen, während die übriggebliebenen Bewohner in der Dunkelheit in dem abgeschiedenen Örtchen ausharren. Der Sheriff der Stadt, Eben Oleson, geht am letzten Tag vor der bevorstehenden dunklen Jahreszeit einigen mysteriösen Sabotageaktionen nach, denen neben Satellitentelefonen auch der einzige Hubschrauber der Stadt zum Opfer fallen. Auch alle Schlittenhunde der Ortschaft werden brutal getötet. Ebens Frau Stella, die sich mehr und mehr von Eben entfremdet hat, will Barrow ebenfalls mit dem letzten Flugzeug verlassen, was durch einen Verkehrsunfall verhindert wird. Sie muss die 30 Tage in Barrow verbringen. Am Abend wird ein verwahrloster Fremder in einem Restaurant auffällig, als er mit Nachdruck "frisches Fleisch" bestellt. Der zufällig anwesende Sheriff nimmt den Sonderling in polizeilichen Gewahrsam, als der sich gegen ihn wendet. In der Gefängniszelle prophezeit der Fremde – der sich im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung als Kollaborateur der Vampirgruppe entpuppt – dem Polizistenehepaar sowie Ebens jüngerem Bruder Jake und seiner Großmutter Helen den baldigen Tod. Derweil wird die Stadt während der Dunkelheit von den Vampiren angegriffen, und es kommt zu ersten Todesfällen. Das Ziel der Wesen ist zunächst, die Telekommunikation und die Stromversorgung lahmzulegen, um die Siedlung endgültig von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden, was auch gelingt. In der nächsten Phase überrennen die krächzenden Kreaturen – nur ihr Anführer Marlow und ein womöglich infiziertes Mädchen vermögen sich verständlich zu artikulieren – blutgierig die Stadt und töten brutal und rücksichtslos den Großteil der Einwohner, darunter auch Ebens Großmutter. Die Vampire verfügen über übermenschliche Kräfte und sind auch durch Schusswaffen nicht zu stoppen. Gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe Überlebender verstecken sich Eben und Stella in der Hoffnung, bis zum Ende der Finsternis ausharren zu können. Doch die Vampire zünden die Stadt mit Öl an. Um seine Frau Stella und ein Kind zu retten, infiziert sich Oleson mit Vampirblut, um sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, damit er Marlow mit dessen eigenen Kräften bekämpfen kann. Die Rettung gelingt auch, Oleson tötet Marlow, und die verbleibenden Vampire fliehen vor dem nahenden Tagesanbruch. Oleson, der sich bereits in einen Vampir verwandelt, seine Blutgier jedoch noch im Zaum halten kann, sieht sich mit seiner Frau Stella den Sonnenaufgang an. In ihren Armen zerfällt er zu Asche. Hintergründe *Die Handlung beruht auf einer Reihe der Comicbücher von Steve Niles und Ben Templesmith. *Die Sprache der Vampire sollte zwar wie eine echte osteuropäische klingen, wurde aber von einem neuseeländischen Linguistikprofessor eigens für den Film entwickelt. Romane zum Film *Tim Lebbon: 30 Days of Night *Steve Niles, Jeff Mariotte: 30 Days of Night: Die Legende der Untoten Fortsetzung / Webserien Am 5. Oktober 2010 erschien ein zweiter Teil mit dem Titel 30 Days of Night: Dark Days in den USA als Direct-to-DVD-Veröffentlichung. Zudem existieren 2 Webserien. Zum einen 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails (2007), bestehend aus 7 Folgen und 30 Days of Night: Dust to Dust (2008). Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Neuseeland Kategorie:Horror